I. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to sealed bearing rotary cone rock bits and a means to lubricate opposing thrust bearing surfaces.
More particularly this invention relates to an improved method to distribute lubricant in the thrust surfaces formed in a rotary cone and the end of a main bearing of a rotary cone rock bit.